epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Bill Nye
Bill Nye battled Isaac Newton in Sir Isaac Newton vs Bill Nye. Neil deGrasse Tyson came in to back him up after Isaac Newton's second verse. He was portrayed by Nice Peter. Information on the rapper William Sanford "Bill" Nye was born November 27, 1955. He is popularly known for his role as Bill Nye the Science Guy, an American science educator, comedian, television host, actor, writer, and scientist, who began his career as a mechanical engineer at Boeing. He is best known as the host of the Disney/PBS children's science show Bill Nye the Science Guy (1993-98), which had "wacky" sound effects in almost every episode. He has also appeared in popular media, such as Dancing With the Stars, a dance show he was eliminated from very early in the competiton. In early 2014, Bill Nye was a part of an evolutionary debate against young Earth creationist, Ken Ham. Bill Nye won in the votes by a large margin. Lyrics Yes it's true, what I used to do is teach kids science on my PBS show. But now I do, what I gotta do to make sure scientific thought can grow! And I'm still in my prime, hitting my stride. What'd you do with the back half of your life? You freaked out, started counting coins for the bank and you sure didn't have no wife! (ooh!) You wrote the book on gravity, but you couldn't attract no body! Your work on orbits was exemplary, but your circle of friends was shoddy. (Oh!) You don't wanna mess with the guy, Bill Nye. (Why?) I rap sharp like a needle in your eye! (Oh!) Stick to drinking that mercury, 'Cause I hypothesize that you're about to get beat! Trivia *He is the fourth PBS TV show host to appear, after Carl Sagan, Mr. Rogers, and Bob Ross, and is the third to rap. **All those who rapped were portrayed by Nice Peter, up until Neil deGrasse Tyson after him. *He was hinted in the March 18th ERB News, where an image of him was shown. Epic Rap Battles of History News, Season 3.5 *The real Bill Nye confirmed on a Reddit AMA that he saw the battle. Bill Nye's AMA **This makes him the third person to respond to his rap battle online, the first two being Donald Trump and Stephen King. However, he is the only one of these three to respond somewhere other than Twitter. ***He is the seventh person to be known to have watched their rap battle. The first six are Lady Gaga, Hulk Hogan, Skrillex, Barack Obama, Donald Trump, and Stephen King. *He is the third title rapper of Season 3 to only have one verse, the first two being Darth Vader and Donald Trump. Gallery NyeGoggle.png|Bill Nye wearing his goggles while holding a flask. Nye head.jpg|Bill Nye in his TV show intro. Head based on stuff.JPG|The basis for the photo on the left. Bill nye.jpg|Bill Nye and Neil deGrasse Tyson with Barack Obama. Bill Nye the Science Guy.jpg|Nye's brief cameo appearance in an ERB News. credit to andrew.png|Bill Nye on an AMA questioned about the battle. BillNyeIsCocky.png|Bill Nye when asked about the battle on AMA again. References Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Nice Peter Category:Sir Isaac Newton vs Bill Nye